ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny
Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny is the fifth game in the series and the second installment of the "Age of Enlightenment" trilogy. It was published and released in 1988 by Origin initially for the Apple II, C64 and IBM-PC. Ports for the Amiga and Atari ST followed in 1989 and 1990, respectively, with a final port for the NES in 1993. Gameplay The game was a considerable leap forward from Ultima IV and marked the beginning of complex storytelling in the series. The land of Britannia grew larger in scope with the addition of many new locations, important items and a sprawling subterranean underworld in supplement to the already established dungeons. Also featured was a complete day/night cycle with all world inhabitants following a schedule to match, while dialogue reached new levels of depth to progress a grim, multi-faceted story. The soundtrack maintained the benchmark set by earlier titles while visuals advanced noticeably in color and complexity -- particularly dwellings, cities and castles were now more robustly detailed with furnishings and other incidental items, while dungeons became far more vivid in presentation. The main theme of the game deals clearly with fundamentalism and moral absolutism (turning Virtue into law). This game marks the first time the runic alphabet is extensively used, forcing the player to frequently self-translate signs, decrees, etc. The Story Britannia had enjoyed peace and prosperity since the Quest of the Avatar found its champion. The dungeons were soon sealed by the Great Council in the intervening years, with the Eight Virtues strong and the people living in content. However, the existence of a vast and mysterious Underworld was discovered, prompting Lord British himself to set out on a pioneering expedition to thoroughly explore its depths. Not one week into the journey, the king and most of his entourage fell prey to ominous forces and were overwhelmed, leaving British missing. The following appearance of the sinister Shadowlords deeply corrupted the mind of Britannia's interim presiding regent, Lord Blackthorn. With Lord British's fate unknown, a dark tyranny of draconic, extremist "Virtues" ensued, with the Companions of the Avatar declared outlaws. The player, as the Avatar, returned to Britannia to find it in such peril; governed by a ruthless, dictatorial regime and terrorized by the dark Shadowlords. Gathering as many former companions as possible, the Avatar discreetly sought out guidance in the effort to vanquish the Shadowlords, recovering the Crown Jewels of Lord British and undermining the Oppression—Lord Blackthorn's own agents—in the affair. With the aid of the Codex of Ultimate Wisdom, the Avatar learned the nature of Lord British's imprisonment. After successfully trapping and destroying each of the Shadowlords, the Avatar descended into the colossal Underworld and the foul dungeon Doom, successfully recovering the captive Lord British and restoring him to the throne. With the Shadowlords' hold over Blackthorn severed, his mind was finally clear but burdened with the knowledge of what had transpired under his rule. Faced with a choice by Lord British to either stand trial before the Great Council or be exiled to a fate unknown, Blackthorn chose the latter, stepping without a word through a waiting red moongate. Development This is the last Ultima to use flat-perspective tile graphics and 3D-dungeons (not counting the Underworlds), and also the last game where the PC was not the primary development platform. Release Ultima V was released to financial and critical success and remains, to many, a superior entry in the series. The game was included in several compilations: * Ultima Trilogy IV V VI (1992) * Ultima I-VI Series (1993) * Ultima Collection (1998) Included with the game The release of Ultima V included with the game: * The Book of Lore * A cloth map of [[Ultima V Map of Britannia|Britannia in Ultima V]] * A Codex Coin (as seen in the introduction sequence) * The ''Journal of Lord British's Journey to the Underworld'', a precursory log detailing the King's disappearance * Ultima V Quick Reference Card Upgrades Upgrade Patch A fan-made Ultima V Upgrade Patch re-inserts all musical pieces from other versions of the game to the IBM-PC version. Ultima V - Lazarus Ultima V: Lazarus is a comprehensive remake of the game using the Dungeon Siege engine. See [http://www.u5lazarus.com the Lazarus project] for more information. Neat Ultima V There has also been an attempt to port Ultima V to windows. Neat Ultima V is a project similar to xu4 or the more ambitious Exult to create a new game engine utilizing the original data files. Unfortunately, development has been very slow. Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny for TI Calculators A complete and faithful remake for TI-89, TI-92+, and TI-V200 calculators. See [http://tifreakware.ath.cx/index.php?showforum=71 Ultima V for TI Calcs] project forum for more information. Media:Example.ogg More game related information * For bugs in this game, see Ultima V Bugs. * For cheating in this game, see Cheating in Ultima V. * For easter eggs and real-life references in this game, see Ultima V Real-life references and easter eggs. * For nitpicks for this game, see Ultima V Nitpicks. * Ultima V Walkthrough - spoilers * For a map viewer, see Ultimatrix. Trivia * This is the first Ultima game with NPC schedules and day-night cycles. * First traditional "hint-giving" appearance of Smith the Horse. External Links * The Lazarus project * Ultima V for TI Calculators * Neat Ultima V * The collectible Ultima-Ultima V * The Other Codex-Ultima V * Music patch for Ultima V * Nitpicks for Ultima V * Ultima Aiera Ultima V resources * Ultima V for DOS Online Ultima V